Melodía para enamorados
by shanon17
Summary: ¿Puede un amor sobrevivir a las especulaciones, a las intrigas y al silencio? ¿Pueden los corazones de los enamorados soportar todo? Acompáñennos a descubrirlo... MELODÍA DE AMOR... melodía para los enamorados, el amor es paciencia, es calma, es paz, es confianza, es trankilidad, es el cómodo silencio que se formula en la habitación... es musica!
1. PROLOGO

DECLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE HEARTSTRINGS NO ME PERTENECEN Y REALIZÓ ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Para todas las amantes de la hermosa pareja Yong-Shin y claro que por supuesto de Heartsrings

.

./.

¿Puede un amor sobrevivir a las especulaciones, a las intrigas y al silencio? ¿Pueden los corazones de los enamorados soportar todo?

Acompáñennos a descubrirlo... MELODÍA DE AMOR... melodía para los enamorados, el amor es paciencia, es calma, es paz, es confianza, es trankilidad, es el cómodo silencio que se formula en la habitación... es musica!

¡BIENVENIDAS!

PD. Encontre este hermoso texto que quise compartir con Uds espero les guste tanto como a mi.

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Espero tu sonrisa y espero tu fragancia

por encima de todo, del tiempo y la distancia.

Yo no sé desde dónde, hacia dónde, ni cuándo

regresarás... sé sólo que te estaré esperando.

En lo alto del bosque y en lo hondo del lago,

en el minuto alegre y en el minuto aciago,

en la función pagana y en el sagrado rito,

en el limpio silencio y en el áspero grito.

Allí donde es más fuerte la voz de la cascada,

allí donde está todo y allí donde no hay nada,

en la pluma del ala y en el sol del ocaso,

yo esperaré el sonido rítmico de tu paso.

Comprendo que de mí ya se ría la gente

al ver cómo te espero desesperadamente.

Cuando todos los astros se apaguen en el cielo,

cuando todos los pájaros paralicen el vuelo

cansados de esperarte, ese día

lejano yo te estaré esperando todavía.

No importa: aunque me digan todos que desvarío,

yo te espero en las ondas musicales del río,

en la nube que llega blanca de su trayecto,

en el camino angosto y en el camino recto.

Niño, joven o anciano, sonriendo o llorando,

en el alba o la tarde, yo te estaré esperando,

y si me convenciera que ese ansiado día

no habría de llegar, también te esperaría.

José Ángel Buesa (Canción de la Espera)

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …


	2. DOLOROSA SEPARACIÓN

Con especial cariño a mis lectoras, gracias por seguir conmigo aun después de tanto tiempo y mis constantes retrasos, sus comentarios son el motor que me hace escribir… mil gracias.

Gracias también a todas las chicas que visitan, siguen, comentan y leen las historias que las chicas publican

¡Con especial cariño a Ara Jung! Mi disculpa y mi agradecimiento!

.

./.

Notas:

-Los personajes de Heartstrings no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Protagonistas: Lee Shin y Lee Kyu Woon ( Y una pareja Sorpresa je je je)

-Redacción en 1ra, 2da y 3ra persona

-Quizás con un poco de Lemon más adelante

Creo que eso es todo… Bienvenidas!

.

./.

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Dolorosa separación

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

_Las despedidas siempre duelen, aun cuando haga tiempo que se ansíen_

» Arthur Schnitzler

Estaba por terminarse de poner la camiseta cuando escuchó la puerta de su apartamento abrirse seguramente era el Director quién le había dicho que volvería para hablar sobre los arreglos para la última canción del musical, frotó fuertemente la toalla sobre su cabello aun mojado mientras le llamaba –¿Qué has decidido?- soltó mientras aventaba la toalla sobre la cama y cogía su colonia favorita, le extraño no recibir respuesta.

-¡Hey…!- guarda silencio cuando entra a la sala y descubre que el recién llegado no es el director sino su ahora muy enfadada Novia –Creí que tenías grabaciones hoy- ella arruga su nariz a manera de molestia es obvio que está enfadada, muerde su labio esperando que ella se explique pero no dice nada solo lo mira seria y detenidamente

-¿Ya has desayunado? ¿Preparamos algo o salimos a picar algo, que dices?- él sonríe y trata de acercarse, ella rechaza su contacto mientras habla –¿En serio piensas eso? ¿Por qué seguir juntos si has pensado esto todo este tiempo?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-De esto- toma el periódico que está en el sillón y que él supone ella ha traído, la delicada mano femenina le ofrece aquel bonche de hojas que él toma, lo desdobla rápidamente solo para descubrir a The Stupid en primera plana y a él con una foto en proporciones bastante generosa mientras lee lo que en un apartado en cursivas y negritas se subraya de él

-Con 29 años y una carrera exitosa y en ascenso es demasiado difícil que temas del corazón aparezcan en su actual- sus ojos releyeron una y otra vez aquella línea, hizo una mueca de enfado. Ahora comprendía todo, levantó su vista a la chica que aún seguía parada frente a él y que de paso hay que decir lo miraba furiosa.

-Nada tengo que ver en esto- dijo él mientras señalaba la nota en el periódico

-Tú…- ella está a punto de estallar cuando él le gana la partida -Yo no dije semejante estupidez- trata de cogerla de la mano pero ella aparta su mano –Entonces porque está escrito- sus ojos llorosos es la muestra del dolor y enfado que ella siente –No lo sé-

-Esa no es una respuesta- y ella ya está gritando, él la toma por su mano pero es demasiado tarde, ella se deshace de su agarre pasa de largo tratando de irse –Nunca sabes nada-

Se adelanta a ella, obstaculizando el paso de la puerta del departamento –Espera, esto no es justo- la toma por la muñeca –¿Qué me dices de la nota de la semana pasada en el periódico?- no se da cuenta pero el agarre de su mano en la muñeca se hace más fuerte

-Demonios, sabía que no lo olvidarías- ella grita y se remueve violentamente buscando liberarse del agarre, pero él no se amedrenta, por ahora la furia es mayor -¿Olvidarlo?- habla con ironía y hasta suelta una carajada, se acerca hacia ella pero no para besarla sino para que sus palabras tengan aquel efecto amenazante de cuando discute –Tu podrías olvidar ver a tu novia tomada de la mano con otro- sus palabras son más un siseo peligroso

-Rayos, te he dicho que no es verdad- ella llora y grita al mismo tiempo, y la situación se torna cada vez más insoportable

-Basta… estoy cansada, estoy cansada de todo- es ella quien termina por explotar primero, él ha soltado su mano ante aquel ataque de histeria, un segundo después se siente miserable por verla así, por causar esto –Yo también lo estoy-

-Ya no puedo- las palabras de ella son ahora un susurro, él trata de tocarla pero ella aleja su mano –no puedo más esto es demasiado cansado, demasiado doloroso…- y él siente que aquella extraña que siente en su pecho desde hace tiempo crece, le invaden tan rápido que puede sentir un dolor hondo -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estas cansada, ya no puedes?- su voz suena temblorosa pero continua –Dilo entonces, no seré yo quien lo diga-

Ella trata inútilmente de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos -Terminemos- los ojos de él derraman lágrimas, pero ella paso a su lado en silencio y él no hace nada para detenerla.

… … … …

-Tenías razón, no soy el hombre que le convenía- la voz de Lee Shin sonaba ronca, burda e imprecisa –¿Estas bebiendo?-

-Después de tantos años tenías razón, no soy bueno para ella- puede escuchar como el da un trago de algo -¿de qué rayos hablas mocoso?-

-Gyu Woon se ha ido- es más que suficiente para comprender lo que ha sucedido y lo que él ha está haciendo –Mocoso ¿dónde estás?- mientras habla busca la llaves de su auto y su saco –En mi departamento-

-No te muevas, voy para allá- mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, se mete al estudio –Lee Shin está bebiendo… voy a ir a verlo- no espera respuesta de su esposa cuando ha salido nuevamente de ahí con las llaves de su auto, una chaqueta y su cartera

. . .. . .. . .. . .

Suspiró hondamente cuando colocó el disco en el DVD, saber que tendría que mirar una horrenda, cursi y abominable dramática película de las que sabía le gustaban a su novia no era ni de cerca la idea que cuando se le ocurrió mirar una película.

-¡Ya va empezar!- gritó cuando se deja caer sobre el cómodo sofá –¡Ya voy!- le escucha gritar a su novia desde la cocina, ajusta el volumen y la luminosidad de la pantalla en lo que espera a su compañera, la imagen de una bandeja llena de pequeños bocadillos, la mira sonreír cuando como típica película de romance una cursi melodía es la entrada a la historia, él solo sonríe porque esa chica sigue siendo la misma niña soñadora que conoció en la universidad -Se me olvido la salsa de Soja- dice ella mientras intenta regresar a la cocina, y digo intenta porque él la toma por la muñeca evitándolo –Déjalo luego voy yo… siéntate mejor- la jala por la muñeca logrando que termine sentándose, no tiene que jalarla ni llamarlo como lo hacía antes, es ella quien busca un lugar entre sus brazos…

_(...) Y oigo tu adiós tan solo y no sé si olvidar sirve aquí..._

» Luis Alberto Spinetta

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Espero nos leamos pronto. Regresare con actualización de DIME TE AMO

Algunas me han preguntado cómo poder seguir leyendo mis historias, bueno chicas si alguna está interesada en seguir cualquiera de mis historias de aquí y otras de idea original (propia) pueden encontrarme en FACEBOOK con el nombre de _Shanon Yo Chul_ o seguirla directamente en las páginas de:

-FAN FICTION BOYS OVER FLOWERS

-YO AMO LOS FAN FICS

Aquí encontrarán fantásticas historias de excelente y hermosas chicas!


	3. Corazones Rotos & Enamorados

Con especial cariño a mis lectoras, gracias por seguir conmigo aun después de tanto tiempo y mis constantes retrasos, sus comentarios son el motor que me hace escribir… mil gracias.

Gracias también a todas las chicas que visitan, siguen, comentan y leen las historias que las chicas publican

¡Con especial cariño a Ara Jung! Mi disculpa y mi agradecimiento!

.

./.

Notas:

-Los personajes de Heartstrings no me pertenecen y realizo esto sin fines de lucro

-Protagonistas: Lee Shin y Lee Kyu Woon /

Kim Min Seung (Oh Woo Bin) y Cha Bo Woo

-[1] PRESENT de Aqua Timez

-Redacción en 1ra, 2da y 3ra persona

**** significa hechos que sucedieron el mismo día pero en diferente o igual lugar para los personajes (existe varios en todo el texto)

*** Significa hechos en el mismo día y al mismo tiempo, pero en diferente lugar

… Significa que sucedió al día siguiente (solo existe uno/hay***)

Creo que eso es todo… Bienvenida_s!_

.

./.

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Corazones Rotos & Enamorados

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Los copos de nieve bailan en esta estación

Tomo tus manos, pues temblar te mire

En este lugar hago una promesa para ti

Mientras estemos juntos, te hare feliz por siempre

Los copos de nieve caen del cielo hasta aquí

Mientras caminamos, nuestras huellas dejamos

Ya nunca podría alejarme de ti

Pues nuestros corazones hacen que juntos estemos

[1]

-¿Qué demonios son esas declaraciones en el periódico?- grita furiosos por el auricular del teléfono, esperando una respuesta lógica

-Guaaaahhhh…. ¿La has leído? Eres increíble, eso piensan las chicas con esto- pero para Lee Shin aquello no puede ser nada bueno, acaba de terminar con su novia. Con la que sabe es el amor de su vida por culpa de esa estúpida nota, está cansado de las tretas que su agente realiza con su imagen

-Será mejor que arregles esto- su voz suena demasiado seria

-Lee Shin no es tan malo, tu imagen…-

-¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo en una rueda de prensa?- aumente el agarre del vaso de vidrio que tiene en su mano

-Lee Shinn…-

-Queda solo un mes de nuestro contrato… ¿crees que no lo haría?, ¿en serio quieres probarme?- al otro lado de la línea solo se escucha silencio y la respiración de alguien enfadado/nervioso

-¿Por qué eres así?- la voz de su agente suena molesta, pero él está diez veces más enfadado que él

-Porque tú haces y deshaces cosas sin decirme, tu trabajo es mi carrera no mi vida personal ¡Demonios!-

-Si quieres llegar a ser un gran cantante esto es el precio-

-Si quiero serlo o no, entonces es mi decisión… Arréglalo- no se molesta en escuchar una respuesta simplemente arroja el teléfono hacia la pared, quizás rompiéndolo… pero por ahora eso le parece someramente inútil.

Pasa del medio día y él no ha probado bocado de comida. Se sirve otra copa, esta vez la cantidad es más generosa que la anterior. Es extraño jamás creyó necesario tomar una sola gota de alcohol y ahora le parece que no hay otra forma de afrontar esto. Cierra los ojos mientras bebe todo el líquido de un solo sorbo.

Un mensaje de texto al celular le despabila –Mañana saldrá una aclaración ¿satisfecho?- sonríe con ironía ¿debería responder? No, no es necesario porque lo único cierto es que semejante nota en el periódico de mañana no él sirve de nada. Ella ha decidió irse. Antes de que pueda arrojar su móvil, otro mensaje llega –Recuerda que mañana tienes que ver al Director Kim Suk Hyun para lo del arreglo musical. Recuerda llamarlo-

¿Llamarlo? ¿Por qué no?... Maldita visión borrosa si no es porque te sabes su número de memoria probablemente cometerías un error… un solo tono y alguien contesta

-Diga…- ***

-Tenías razón, no soy el hombre que le convenía- la voz de Lee Shin sonaba ronca, burda e imprecisa –¿Estas bebiendo?-

-Después de tantos años tenías razón, no soy bueno para ella- puede escuchar como el da un trago de algo -¿de qué rayos hablas mocoso?-

-Gyu Woon se ha ido- es más que suficiente para comprender lo que ha sucedido y lo que él ha está haciendo –Mocoso ¿dónde estás?- mientras habla busca la llaves de su auto y su saco –En mi departamento-

-No te muevas, voy para allá- mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón su celular, se mete al estudio –Lee Shin está bebiendo… voy a ir a verlo- no espera respuesta de su esposa cuando ha salido nuevamente de ahí con las llaves de su auto, una chaqueta y su cartera

-Espera…- musito ella… antes de que una nueva sensación de placer recorriera su cuerpo lamentablemente mientras ella parecía deshacerse él no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua, podía sentir una de sus manos recorriendo lentamente sus piernas mientras la otra sujetaba fuertemente sus espalda impidiéndole alejarse, aquello obviamente no era a la fuerza, es decir no estaba siendo forzada... porque sus labios respondían a cada beso que él depositaba en los suyos. Puede sentir como los cojines del soja son presionados a causa de su peso.

Cuando sintió como los labios de él besaban su cuello, no pudo evitar estremecerse, su cuerpo tembló, mientras sus manos sujetaron fuertemente el cabello de él ¿qué era aquello? No podía encontrarle nombre pero era realmente placentera aquella sensación.

-Min Seung… yo…- la voz de ella suena entrecortada, mientras él besa sue cuello –Min Seung- vuelve a llamarle tratando de que su poca cordura se mantenga –…por favor espera…- puede sentir como su pareja se detiene de golpe, busca su mirada rápidamente porque tiene miedo

-Lo siento… yo…- él vuelve a besarla esta vez lentamente, con la ternura y cariño que ella le conoce, un segundo después se separa para mirarla –él que debe pedir perdón soy yo- la libera de su peso, puede ver como ella le mira temerosa y se culpa por eso… por ser tan idiota… ella no es como cualquiera, no es como las chicas pasadas… ella es distinta

La jala hacia él atrapándola entre sus brazos, reposa su barbilla sobre los cabellos de ella mientras habla –Yo esperare… puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que necesitas- ella se remueve entre sus brazos buscando su mirada él es el primero en moverse, la besa en la frente ella sonríe y le besa en los labios… pero es apenas un toque.

-Cha Bo Woo… Cha Bo Woo ¿Qué hare sin ti?- ella solo sonríe antes de besarlo una vez más en los labios, quizás sigue siendo demasiado precavida, o quizás demasiado niña para él, pero tiene que tomar ese riesgo, lo ama y aun cuando no lo ha dicho lo sabe… solo espera que él la ame también, no puede competir ni quiere ser como esa multitud de chicas que le persiguen como locas, The Stupid tiene también su lado malo, alterar los niveles hormonales de las mujeres… ahora entiende mejor a Gyu Woon… Esa noche por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Kim Min Seung pasa la noche con una mujer sin tener sexo.

En medio de la oscuridad en el colorido cuarto de Cha Bo Woo. Él duerme abrazando férreamente su cintura mientras ella esconde su rostro en su cuello… porque quizás en el camino del amor… los pasos tiene que ser cortos… lentamente.

… … … …

-¿Así que simplemente le dejaste?- la voz del Director Kim Suk Hyun la pilla sorpresa, recargado en el lumbral de la puerta la observa demasiado serio, el salón de practica esta en silencio ahora.

-Director buen día- ella trata de sonreirá pero el frio rostro de él la hace detenerse –¿Cómo está la profesora y él bebe?- trata de encontrar un tema pero él mantiene ese frio rostro –Mas enojona que de costumbre… el medico dice que pronto nacerá-

-Qué alegría-

-Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde Gyu Won-

-¿No le entiendo?-

Camina hasta ella y extiende el periódico de esa mañana Gyu Won lo toma, comprende que quizás hay algo que necesita ver, extiende aquel solo para entontar semejante titular ¿El corazón de Lee Shin a quién pertenece? Sus ojos se mueven rápido leyendo aquellas líneas, pero sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, alza la mirada rápidamente esperando que él le explique

Kim Suk Hyun ríe de medio lado antes de hablar –Ese mocoso, ha amenazado a su agencia para que cambien la nota de ayer- ella solo muerde su labio –¿no es injusto?-

-¿Qué?- ella sospecha lo que dirá

-Él siempre tiene que hacerlo todo por los dos- ella quiere hablar pero él la mira serio obligándola a guardar silencio –Si tu estas mal él te cuida, si algo pasa el carga con la culpa, si tu deseas algo él espera por ti… es más es tan idiota de guardar su propio dolor para no detenerte- ella recuerda el pasado y el presente y es verdad, él nunca le ha reclamado nada, nunca le ha exigido o pedido algo… pero ella… -Es más ahora que eres más famosa él tiene que soportar los chimes en los que te emparejan con otro… tus largas ausencias por tu agenda… pero tú-

Él vuelve a reír más irónico –tu no pudiste aguantar un poco de presión… un poco de celos, de ser por primera vez la segunda en su lista de prioridades-

-¡Director!- ella grita pero él no se enfada mantiene esa sonrisa que es peor que un grito –Ese idiota que nunca ha bebido alcohol se ha pasado toda la noche bebiendo, llamándote- ella lo mira perpleja

-Pero eso es algo que a ti no te interesa… solo espero que lo dejes esta vez para siempre- no dice nada más solo da vuelta sobre sus talones para salid de ahí

-¿Por qué?- el grito de ella le hace detenerse, pero no se molesta en girar, tan solo aguarda en silencio antes de que ella vuelva hablar -¿Por qué me dice esto director?-

Un gesto indescifrable aparece en su rostro, tarda quizás 3 segundos en responder –Porque no comprendes el corazón de un hombre enamorado-

.,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., … .,… .,., … .,., … .,., …

Los copos de nieve reflejan la luz de la luna

Mientras todo se encuentra en pleno silencio

Ambos nos quedamos fascinados por el milagro

De estar tú y yo en este lugar

Juntos tu y yo

No quiero sentir que nuestras manos vuelven a perderse

No quiero sentir que nuestros lazos se interrumpen

En este lugar hago una promesa para ti

Mientras estemos juntos te are feliz por siempre

[1]

Melodía para enamorados... porque el amor puede ser calmo, alegre y sencillo... puede ser como una tormenta o una explosión... porque el amor es lo que nuestro corazón siente.

Espero nos leamos pronto.


End file.
